Just a Girl
by Starlightmonkey
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a realization at midnight. ONESHOT.


Hello to all! This is just a bit of drabble really that came to me this morning and I decided to post it even though it's not particularly good. It's my first one shot and the second piece of fiction that I've done so you know what that equals? Yep, pathetic disaster! Oh well.

Anyways, it would be appreciated beyond belief if you could REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this attempt, even if you thought it sucked and I should never, ever for the rest of eternity write another single thing again! Trust me, I don't mind!

Also, tell me if you think I should do one from Hermione's POV.

Um, I don't think there's any background that you need to know, so therefore read, review and hopefully enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Obviously.

* * *

**Just a Girl**

A veil of thick and suffocating darkness enveloped me as I quietly made my way through the deserted corridors of stone, my head swirling with thoughts I refused to acknowledge until I found my destination.

As I rounded the corner and came to the stairs that lead to the Astronomy Tower, my favourite thinking place, I allowed myself to finally attend to some of the issues that had been plaguing my mind for the better part of the year.

'Was this really what I wanted?'

Did I truly want the Dark Lord to succeed with his intentions and secure victory over the Wizarding World? Did I want to become like my Father? A mindless drone that followed the orders of his 'Master' without question and believed with such conviction in Voldermort's cause that he would sacrifice everything for it. Could I kill and torture people for the pure pleasure of it? Did I really believe that muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards deserved to die because they couldn't choose their lineage? Did I suppose without a doubt that all those deemed as inferior should be exterminated and executed from the world? Could I promote and support such notions? Could I defy my family?

Truthfully, I didn't know.

I'd spent my whole life listening to the ideals spouted and established by the Dark Lord and his band of followers, the Death Eaters, that such a decision was hard to make.

I had been brought up to naturally accept that I was far superior to all those that were not pureblooded. I was raised with prejudices ingrained so deep in my very core that it had taken years at Hogwarts for me to even consider that they may be wrong, and for me to see that I wasn't so much better than everyone else. I had always assumed that what my Father told me was true; that the Dark side was the only one worth fighting for, that mudbloods had no place in _our_ world and needed to be made extinct, and that Potter was to be hated and destroyed.

I couldn't really argue with that last one, but the others I wasn't so sure about anymore. My certainty was not as steadfast as it had once been and I found myself divided over what I believed. I still didn't know which side of the coming war I was going to fight for, if I was going to fight at all.

As I came to the top of the winding grey staircase, another thought pushed itself to the forefront of my consciousness.

'Were muggle-born witches and wizards really beneath me?'

I'd questioned this concept so many times before that I'd lost count. This wouldn't have been a problem if it wasn't for one particular witch.

Hermione Granger.

It was all her fault after all. She had to break my perfectly constructed mould of what I saw them as. They were supposed to be asinine, inferior, and essentially like another race. They weren't humans.

But she had proved this view wrong exponentially. Now I didn't know how to look upon them. Where they the same as me? Did they deserve respect? Were they so different? Could I accept that?

I continued to ponder this as I pushed the solid wooden door to the Tower open, my eyes lingering on the patterns created by the shimmering moonlight on the cold flagstones underfoot.

As I tore my gaze from the ground and looked upwards, my silvery eyes locked with a pair of turbulent chocolate brown orbs.

It was her.

I proceeded to stare into their murky depths and it was in that instant that realization struck me full force. I think I just found my answer.

She wasn't Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio, insufferable know-it-all extraordinaire. She wasn't the Gryffindor Princess, the brave Lioness, or the brightest witch of the age. She wasn't Harry Potter's best friend, the top student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or my, Draco Malfoy's, long time rival. She wasn't even a mudblood anymore.

She was a girl.

_Just a girl_.

* * *

Please remember to R&R! 


End file.
